Yasashi-sa, morohanotsurugi
by Nayoko'sai'ry
Summary: Dans un monde moderne, Eren sort d'une passe douloureuse, d'une nature plus que gentille, il fait toujours passer les autres avant lui. Cette gentillesse lui fera-t-elle défaut? Je hais faire des résumés XD


Yo mina ! :D j'ai essayer de m'approprier Eren and co mais non ils appartiennent bien a Hajime-sama !

Bon j'ai écrit ça j'étais fortement déprimée. Et milles excuses pour les fautes s'il y en a encore.

"Yasashi-sa, morohanotsurugi" signifie littéralement la gentillesse une arme a double tranchant.

contient un début de citron âme sensible je le signalerais.

**Yasashi-sa, morohanotsurugi**

J'ai une sale manie. Depuis toujours je fais passer les autres avant moi, quelque soit la situation, l'endroit ou le moment. C'est comme ça, j'aime voir les gens autour de moi heureux, quitte à ce que moi même je n'est qu'un vide et pour seul bonheur, voir celui des autres. Voilà ma vilaine manie, aujourd'hui j'ai vingt deux ans et je travaille dans une boite que nous avons battit avec mon groupe d'amis, notre petite entreprise de vente informatique par téléphone fonctionne plutôt bien.

L'ambiance y est agréable et nos joutes verbales amicales entre Jean et moi font rire beaucoup de monde et surtout nous deux. Seulement il ignore que derrière mes sourires et mes non refus à toutes ses demandes cachent en réalité un sentiment très fort, je l'aime. Bien sur j'accède toujours aux demandes de mes amis ils ont même pris pour habitude de me surnommer " la crème ".

Et comme à mon habitude j'ai ris a ce surnom voyant que ça les amusaient et puis, il n'est pas vraiment méchant comme nom. Alors que je rangeais mes dossiers et que je fermais la porte de mon bureau pour rentrer chez moi ma journée étant finie, je me suis retourné et j'ai vu Marco m'attendre son habituel petit sourire timide sur les lèvres, et une cigarette à la main.

**- Ne, Eren je pourrais te parler?**

**- Oui bien sur, à vue de la clope dans ta main, sur le banc dehors vers l'entrée?**

Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir me dire, il m'a tendu un briquet et une cigarette. Discuter en fumant, comme lorsqu'on était au lycée. Je me suis alors tourné vers toi et je t'es interrogé du regard.

**- Bah ... euh … tu es mon meilleur ami, et donc hum ... on se dit tous hein? voila euh …**

ses joues venaient de prendre une teinte légèrement rouges, et il se gratta nerveusement la nuque.

**- J'aime Jean …**

Alors celle là, je m'y attendais pas. A vue de sa tête, la surprise doit être bien visible sur mon visage et je m'empresse de sourire.

**- Oh ! Mais c'est génial ! qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu le lui as dit?**

**- euh non justement ... hum je sais pas vraiment si...**

**- Il n'y a pas de "je ne sais pas" ! Fonce, si tu lui dit pas c'est moi qui m'en charge, en plus il doit encore être dans son bureau à cet heure.**

**- M-mais Eren ! Comment je...**

**- Pas de mais non plus ! rentre dans son bureau embrasse le et vois sa réaction, tu seras fixé. Et puis vu les regards qu'il te lance tu as toutes tes chances aller file !**

je lui ouvre la porte et le pousse gentiment et lui fait un clin d'œil.

**- Je t'attends ici, je reste pendant dix minutes si tu ne redescend, pas je comprendrais, courage!**

Je l'es regarder d'éloigné dans le couloir, une lumière apparaître dans le fond et un bruit de porte puis le silence a refait place, seule les quelques voitures qui passaient sur la route soulevait ce calme. J'ai a nouveau souri en remarquant qu'un bon quart d'heure c'était écoulé, je suis monté sur ma moto et je suis rentré chez moi. Le lendemain lorsque j'ai regardé mon téléphone portable après avoir pris ma douche et fini d'avaler mon petit-déjeuner, j'avais un message. Marco.

"Marco, 23h27: Je sais vraiment pas comment te remercier, tu avais raison. merci ! merci mille fois! T'es vraiment une crème eheh ! Je suis avec Jean, on s'est embrassé, avec la langue ! OMG ! c'était génial, merci d'avoir été la pour moi."

Les jours et les mois se sont écoulés, Marco et Jean rayonnaient littéralement, sa m'allait. Et vu les légers boitements de Jean par moments, je me doute que son grand brun s'occupe très bien de lui. Aujourd'hui ont a appris que Armin avait mis Annie enceinte, quel filou, il a bien réussis son coup si je puis dire. Reiner et Berthold ont encore fait ça dans l'ascenseur...

Comment on le sait? eh bien celui ci n'a pas bougé pendant une bonne demi-heure et lorsqu'il est arrivé au bon étage, ils sont ressorti et Reiner avait un bouton de sa chemise mis avec un mauvais trou... Comme on dit, il à mis le samedi avec le dimanche. Et surtout aujourd'hui nous avons appris, enfin ils nous ont donnés les invitations. Puis avec un sourire et leurs mains entrelacés ils l'ont dit:

**- Oui, on se marie ce week-end, c'est un peu rapide mais Jean à déjà tout organisé comme d'habitude, très rapidement**

ils ont échangés un sourire béat et se sont fait un bisou esquimau. L'ambiance dans la salle s'est vite monté en un tas d'exclamations de joies, de blagues, de rires et de félicitations. J'y es aussi participé, étant très émotif et loin d'être insensible, je n'est pas pu empêcher une larme de rouler. Ils ont tous crus a ma façade, et m'ont bien évidemment charrier.

Je suis tellement heureux pour eux que j'en pleure, c'est ça... C'est ça qu'ils doivent voir et qu'ils doivent croire. Je garderait mon masque toujours, plus jamais je ne perdrait la face devant eux. J'étais déjà assez pitoyable il y à deux ans lorsque dans un accident de voiture, j'ai perdu mon fiancé sur la route pour aller au lieu ou nous avions prévus de nous unir.

Ils m'ont aidés à me relever, doucement mais j'ai fini par y arriver, j'ai tout fait pour passer a autre chose au point de m'attacher a quelqu'un qui ne pourrait jamais être à moi. Jean, c'est toi qui m'a secoué et empêché de tomber en dépression. Et quant à toi Marco tu m'avais littéralement giflé pour me faire redevenir moi même et ... sa avait plutôt bien marché. Un jour avant la mariage tu étais venu chez moi, tu voulais fêter ton enterrement de vie de garçon avec moi, je t'es souris et je t'es fait rentré. Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien autour d'un verre d'alcool... ou deux ... deux, trois bouteilles en fait je crois même. Nous étions aussi bourré l'un que l'autre.

**- Eh ! Marco ! alors on me raconte rien ?**

**- hein? bah si on fait que ça depuis tout à l'heure !**

**- pff c'pas d'ça que je voulais parler... Mais dit moi, alors, avec Jean c'est comment au lit? Tu m'en a pas parler de votre première fois à vous deux~**

**- oh... non je peut pas te le dire …**

**- Eeeeh ?! Pourquoi ?!**

**- je peut pas te le dire mais …**

Il s'est rapproché de moi et a mis ses mains sur mes épaules et m'as allongé sur le sol, son souffle alcoolisé caressant mes lèvres.

**- Je peut te montrer ...**

je n'es rien eu le temps d'articuler, qu'à peine j'ouvrais ma bouche, sa langue jouait déjà contre la mienne.

**- Ngh ... M-co …**

**[ -attention Citron- ]**

j'ai faiblement essayé de me dégager, mais, je doit bien me l'avouer il peut bien me violer, je suis tellement en manque que sa me ferais plaisir, il est fiancé? Bah c'est pas encore marié... J'ai abandonné toute résistance et j'ai répondu à son baiser avec envie, explorant chaque recoins, bataillant avec sa langue, la mordillant par moments.

J'ai passé mes bras autour de son cou pendant que ses mains passaient sous mon tee-shirt, m'arrachant des frissons à chacun de ses passages sur mon torse. Le manque d'oxygène commençant à se faire sentir, avec une pointe de regret nous avons séparé nos bouches et ré-ouvert les yeux, captant ton regard embrumé par le désir et l'alcool, toute l'innocence à disparu de ton visage. Sans que je comprenne tu enlève mon haut et tu replonge avidement sur mes lèvres sans que je n'es pu finir de reprendre mon souffle.

Tu reprends ton chemin sur mon torse, retraçant mes fins abdominaux du bout des doigts, montant petit à petit tes mains, jusqu'a venir rouler des pouces sur mes tétons déjà durcis. Au même moment tu descend couvrant mon cou de baisers papillons, me laissant pour seule option, laisser des gémissements franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. L'excitation devenant de plus en plus présente dans mon pantalon, l'abstinence m'ayant rendu très réactifs, j'en veux plus, j'es besoin de plus, entre deux faible gémissements j'essaye de te le faire comprendre.

**- aah ... Marco~ ... dépêche toi humm …**

Tu lâche un petit rire face à mon empressement.

**- dis donc ... c'est qui à du monde la bas~**

Je grogne et tu te décide finalement à envoyé valser ma ceinture dans un coin de la pièce, et avec rapidité tu dégrafe et baisse mon pantalon. Tu effleure mon érection au travers du tissus de mon boxer, tu lève un regard en ma direction. Mon regard est suppliant, un sourire pervers se forme sur ton visage, tu attrape l'élastique de mon sous vêtement avec tes dents et tu le fait descendre a mis cuisse de cette façon dévoilant ma virilité l'empoigne et y commence de lent va et vient, venant capturer à nouveau sensuellement mes lèvres. Mes légers mouvements de bassins suffisent à te faire accélérer, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'es plus ressentit un truc pareil, je me cambre tout en gémissant ouvertement, tremblotant de plaisir.

**- Je ...**

Je me mord subitement la lèvre inférieure, étouffant par la même occasion mes gémissements répétés. Je te vois hausser un sourcil.

**- Tu ?**

**- Huummm hunn … Je sens que … sa … vient**

Tu souris, je ferme les yeux, le corps secoué de spasmes et dans un couinement aiguë je me libère dans ta main, la respiration haletante, je détourne la tête, le visage rouge de gène, l'orgasme m'ayant totalement dessaouler. Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? L'expression de mon visage t'a aussi bien refroidis visiblement. Je remonte vite fait mon boxer et mon pantalon et me précipite dans les toilettes, j'ai trop bu, beaucoup trop.

[ **- Fin citron - ]**

Une fois tout l'alcool ingéré recracher dans mes très cher amis les WC, je réalise l'erreur que j'ai commencé. J'ai failli couché avec mon meilleur ami, qui est fiancé, il se marie demain, qu'est-ce qui m'est passer par la tête bon sang? Quand je reviens dans la pièce tu t'es endormis sur la canapé, avec une érection bien visible... Je prend ma tête entre mes mains et je me jette sur mon lit, je m'endors presque aussitôt je crois. Quelques heures plus tard je me réveille en sursaut en entendant du bruit dans la cuisine. Lorsque j'arrive tu es en train de finir le café, tu te retourne et me souris timidement.

**- Eren euh ... pour hier je …**

**- Désolé ! On était complètement pété c'est tout ... On oublie ? c'était juste un accident rien de grave …**

J'affiche mon habituel sourire et tes traits s'adoucisse.

**- Ouais ! On oublie ahah ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu m'en voudrais de t'avoir sauté dessus...**

**- j'ai un peu cherché tout de même, bref ! pas trop la gueule de bois pour aujourd'hui?**

**- non, ça va, je tiens bien le coup à ce niveau là, d'ailleurs, j'ai emprunter ta douche, j'ai déjà petit déjeuner, je comptais juste te faire un café avant d'aller me préparer …**

J'ai hoché la tête, tu es partit et j'ai fais mes petites affaires, traînassant sous la douche, prenant une bonne dose d'aspirine. S'annonçait une bonne journée, oui très belle ! Mais pas pour moi ... Comme d'habitude, parfois je me maudit. Tout c'est passé très vite, j'étais heureux, oh oui très, tellement heureux que personne ne remarque rien.

Toute la journée je suis resté "la crème" que tout le monde adore, j'ai ris, souris et j'ai chanté avec les autres, avec tous le monde. La fête battait son plein, vous vous étiez dit oui et embrassés, l'effervescence n'a quitté personne. J'ai peu mangé et je n'es bu que de l'eau mais la encore, un petit mensonge et tout passait comme sur des roulettes. J'ai juste eu a prétexté un mal de ventre.

Le soir est vite arrivé et je me suis enfoncé dans mon canapé fixant l'arme à feu que j'avais dérobé sans mal à un vigile de la fête. Je soupir bruyamment et me relève, j'attrape une feuille, prend un stylo et m'installe sur une chaise, dépose les affaires sur e bureau et commence à écrire tout ce qui m'étouffe et me réduit à ne même plus contrôler mon humeur, les larmes coulant le long de mon visage sans y être invités. Je pose le crayon et met la lettre dans une enveloppe et inscrit dessus d'une écriture tremblante, des gouttes parsemant le papier : " Désolé "

je repousse l'objet sur le coté et enfoui ma tête dans mes bras, sanglotant fortement.

**- Rivaille ... je suis tellement désolé ... je t'avais promis ! mais je peut pas ... J'avais réussis a passer au dessus de ta disparition en m'attachant plus que nécessaire à celui qui m'avait tendue la main ... Et aujourd'hui il s'est marié ! marié avec mon meilleur ami avec lequel j'ai failli couché bordel ! ... Tout sa parce que j'ai encore fait passer les autres avant moi ... je t'avais promis de vivre heureux et longtemps ... Mais je peut vraiment pas ... désolé ... désolé ... Ma vie est juste un échec, je suis une erreur ... J'ai mal à un point ... j'espère juste que de la ou tu te trouve ... tu me détestera pas ...**

Les tremblotements de mon corps du à mes sanglots ne disparaisse pas, tout comme le mal être au fond de moi qui ne cesse de grandir. Je prend le pistolet dans ma main et je la fixe quelques instants … quelques instants de trop, j'entends la sonnette, je n'attends pourtant personne à cette heure-ci … La panique m'envahit prenant toute place sur mon hésitation, je braque l'arme sur ma tempe, je ferme les yeux et j'appuie sur la détente.

**- Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai trouvé le comportement d'Eren étrange aujourd'hui … Constata Jean**

**- ouais, mais bon il avait pas l'air bien, il était vachement palot tout de même … ajouta Armin**

**- Et je vous l'accorde il était mal, mais il est partit vachement tôt il est vingt trois heures et il à quitté les lieux il à déjà presque une heure … soupira Mikasa**

**- Bah c'est peut être un peu de ma faute … avoua Marco d'une petite voix**

**- hein ? Comment ça ? S'étonna Jean**

**- Bah hier j'ai passé la soirée avec lu, pour une soirée entre meilleur ami … On a un peu, beaucoup bu … Il a peut être la gueule de bois … s'expliqua maladroitement le brun**

**- raaaah ! C'est peut être une explication , mais dans ce cas, on serait quels genre d'amis à le laisser tout seul ? Affirma Connie**

Jean frotta gentiment la tête de son homme.

**- Bah il reste que nous cinq, alors c'est pas parce qu'on est marié qu'on doit oublier ses amis, surtout pas lui ! Ricana Jean**

Sur cette décision, arrivés devant chez Eren, ils sonnèrent. Alors qu'une légère discussion montait derrière la porte, un coup de feu retentit, stoppant tout bruit et tous gestes. Ils fixèrent la porte avec effrois. Réagissant en premier Jean tapa frénétiquement sur la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir, sans succè poings crispés sur la porte, il se retourna la panique dans le regard et la mâchoire serrée. Le blond du petit groupe avait déjà son téléphone à l'oreille et c'est d'une voix angoissé qu'il, abaissa son portable et leur fit pars de sa constatation.

**- Il … Il ne décroche pas …**

**- C'était quoi ce bruit à l'instant ?**

**- Un coup de feu Connie bordel ! Rétorqua Mikasa en sortant son mobile, j'appelle les flics aux lieu d'essayer d'enfoncer la porte !**

Marco était devenu blanc comme un linge et n'esquissait aucun gestes et Armin dérivait dans le même état. Jean restait contre le battant en bois blanc résolument fermé et Connie était tombé sur les fesses et triturait ses doigts, pendant que Mikasa hurlait sa panique au travers du combiné. Le temps semblait passer au ralentit, Ils avaient déjà tenté de regarder par les fenêtre a leur arrivé, mais les stores étaient fermés.

Depuis le bruit sourd qui avait résonné, c'était le silence le plus total, jusqu'à ce que des sirènes se fassent entendre. A leur arrivé la presque sœur du concerné se jette sur eux comme une furie, elle est morte d'inquiétude. Les jeunes mariés se sont rapprochés et écartés, laissant passer les deux officiers en uniforme bleu. L'un des deux enfonce la porte sans difficulté apparente, et les deux hommes rentre, l'un d'eux s'arrête sur le palier en écarquillant les yeux et sort un téléphone demandant l'arrivé immédiate des secours, s'enfonçant précipitamment dans la maison une fois l'appel terminé.

Mikasa est la première à avoir réagis, et à l'entente de son hurlement, Armin c'est juste effondré en pleurant, son cerveau ayant déjà deviné le contenus de la pièce. Les trois autres entrèrent presque à reculons dans le salon et ils se figèrent d'horreur. De loin, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait sur son bureau, si une persistante odeur de sang n'emplissait pas la pièce.

**- Eren ! Lâchez moi, Eren ! Eren ! s'égosillait la jeune femme**

**- Calmez vous ! Essayer de le rejoindre, ou l'appeler à tue tête ne le feras pas revenir !**

Le second policier mis une mains sur l'épaule de la brune, et lui tendis une enveloppe beige, maintenant tachée d'un rouge carmin sur le coin.

**- Mademoiselle, désolé, mais mon collège a raison … je pense que ceci vous est adressé et à vous aussi**

Elle attrapa le papier et recula brusquement, cognant contre Armin qui était rentré après ses amis. Fébrile elle déchira l'enveloppe et en sortit la lettre. Tous fixèrent le papier, reconnaissant la calligraphie fine et soigné d' Eren.

« Je suis désolé, je vais certainement gâcher la fin de votre journée, quoi que, au vu que vous n'avez rien remarqué depuis la mort de Rivaille.

Je crois que l'état pitoyable dans lequel j'étais est difficilement oubliable.

Oui, vous m'avez sortit de mon cauchemars, et sans le vouloir vous m'avez fait rentré en enfer petit à petit, non, je m'y suis dirigé tout seul.

J'aurais pu changer de chemin, mais je n'es pas réussis, pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je m'attache à toi ?! Pourquoi, Jean ? N'aurais tu pas put rester le connard arrogant avec qui je me disputait sans cesse sans raison valable pour m'amuser ?

Non il à fallut que cet accident arrive et que tu change pour me sortir de mon trou, tout aurait été tellement plus simple si j'y avait laissé la vie.

Mais non, j'ai survécu et j'ai fait la pire erreur de ma vie, m'attacher de nouveau a quelqu'un.

Aujourd'hui j'ai fait ce que j'aurais du faire il y a longtemps, mais tu m'avait redonné espoir … j'avais oublier un détail … L'espoir est une machine a double tranchant.

Un espoir c'est bon, mais vous étiez tous la vous vous m'avez donné plusieurs lueurs d'espoir, des espoirs …

Au final voilà ce que j'y est gagné, du désespoir. Parce qu'a cause de ma putain de manie a vouloir vous voir heureux je me suis juste achevé tout seul, tu te souviens Marco ton petit SMS ?

Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai espéré savoir un ami malheureux, mais tu étais avec lui, alors au fond j'étais vraiment heureux pour toi. Contradictoire hein ? Je l'est oublié, ma rancœur, mais pas longtemps …

L'annonce de votre mariage à été le véritable coup de grâce.

Le pire dans cette histoire c'est que je vous avait rassemblés.

Votre bonheur faisait le miens jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à me rendre malade.

La nausée qui me montais à chacun de vos moment d tendresse, je me dégoûte de moi même.

J'étais rongé d'une jalousie non justifié, je t'aurais fait pars de mes sentiments, la oui et encore.

Mais comme d'habitude tout cacher derrière un sourire et de plates excuse est suffisant !

Ce n'est pas votre faute, mais j'en peut plus je vais exploser alors, même si je ne dis pas mes sentiments ou ce que je pense les écrire fait un bien fou, mais pas suffisant, le seul que je voudrais lâcher, reste ancré en moi et me ronge.

A votre mariage je n'avais pas mal au ventre, je voulais juste vomir, j'avais la nausée tout le temps et vous !

Vous n'avez rien remarqué, un mensonge, un sourire et vous êtes convaincu, Quels genre d'amis vous croyez que j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir ?

Des vrai amis , j'aurais pu vous en parlez de moi même, mais je n'es rien fait, absolument rien.

J'ai tous fait pour y cacher, sa a plutôt bien marché.

Jean, j'ai tous fait pour positiver comme tu me l'avais dit ce jour la, seulement sa n'a pas vraiment eu l'effet escompté.

Tu es heureux maintenant c'est sur ! Mais pas avec moi …

Et ça, c'est juste insupportable, penser positivement n'a fait qu'agrandir ma jalousie...

J'aurais pu contesté le prêtre avant l'union mais a quoi bon ?

A part dévoilé mes sentiments et passer pour un connard …

Marco tu étais un amis très précieux, mais si tu savais comme j'ai voulu être a ta place, par moment j'ai même eu des envies de meurtre, t'arracher les tripes, te couper la tête ou juste te pousser du quatrième étage...

quand vous allez lire sa, je vais passer pour un psychopathe …

mais …

Avez vous juste idée de ce que je pouvait ressentir ?!

Je sortais d'une dépression sentimentale, j'aide un de mes amis les plus précieux a se mettre en couple avec l'homme que j'aime, et quelques mois après, ils se marient !

Est-ce qu'une seule seconde vous pouvez imaginer la douleur qui c'est insinué en moi ?!

Votre bonheur a agis comme un poison.

J'aurais préféré me faire arracher le cœur pour ne plus rien pouvoir ressentir !

Sans vous en rendre compte, tous les deux vous m'avez piétinez.

J'avais mal, beaucoup trop mal !

Rester en vie n'étais pas possible, la douleur m'empêchait de respirer et me brûlait le cœur.

Le ciel est est sombre et nuageux, mon cœur l'est aussi. Après sa la douleur s'arrêtera.

Tout s'arrêtera, et au moins je ne ferais pas quelque chose que je regretterais.

Je vais vous lâchez un dernier caprice avant de partir sinon c'est pas drôle …

Vous avez intérêt a être heureux bordel ! Et je vois même plus ce que j'écris j'ai la vision brouillée a force de pleurer … Alors...

Marco prend soin de jean s'il-te-plaît...

Eren »

Oui, j'étais vraiment très déprimé.

j'espère que vous etes toujours vivant derriere votre écran XD

une petite revieuw ? :3


End file.
